


darling, you look perfect

by fellasisitgay



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: (not a good one), Bev ships it even tho she's there for .1 sec, Can I get uuhhhhhhhhhh Two Soft Boys??, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Richie POV?, Pennywise definitely doesn't exist, Pining, Richie and Eddie are soft, This is basically just Richie staring at Eddie, i literally have no idea how old they're supposed to be in this, i wrote this and i don't even know, spongebob reference, what kind of author am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellasisitgay/pseuds/fellasisitgay
Summary: richie may or may not have a staring problem





	darling, you look perfect

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is my first work on this website and also in this fandom! it's also really short. pls go easy on me. all mistakes are mine.
> 
> this turned out a lot different than i imagined it. this is based on "perfect" by ed sheeran cos that song is so reddie it hurts. 
> 
> enjoy! :)

_i found a boy beautiful and sweet_

Richie tried (and failed) not to openly stare from across the quarry, but it was so challenging when the sunlight reflected off the water and onto Eddie's face the way it did. The way it made him look like an actual angel, lighting up his face and making his already bright smile look even brighter as he laughed at something that was said to him.

Richie can't remember when exactly this started, or how it started for that matter. All he knows is when he looks at Eddie Kaspbrak he feels lighter and heavier all at once. His stomach swoops whenever Eddie looks at him, when Eddie laughs, when Eddie smiles, when Eddie- well, basically when Eddie does anything. Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier has never encountered a time when he didn't deem it necessary to run his mouth but whenever he looks at Eddie like he is now, he suddenly feels speechless. Like, there's no need to say anything. All he can do is stare in awe and-

 _Oh my god he's looking this way!!!_ , Richie's mind yells at him as Eddie makes eye contact with him. Richie scrambles to do something, anything that makes it seem like he wasn't just openly admiring one of his best friends. He falters for a second too long, making Eddie raise an eyebrow at him in question. Without thinking, Richie winks and blows a kiss. That's...somewhat normal, right? Richie doesn't even know anymore. 

Eddie, sweet and beautiful Eddie, immediately goes pink at the wink. Richie didn't think Eddie could get any cuter, and yet, there he is. Eddie looks back to Bill, still blushing up to his ears, and tries to continue his conversation like normal.

_barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

The other losers have long left the quarry. Mike and Ben went off to the library after a debate over god knows what, Stan and Bill left together talking about some movie playing at the Aladdin, and then Bev had left shortly after throwing Richie a knowing smile as she left. So, now it's just Richie and Eddie. They're laying out on the rocks where they had been drying off after getting out the water. They dried off a long time ago, way before the sun went down. Now, they're side-by-side sharing a pair of earphones that's playing shitty music from Richie's ancient iPod ("How is that thing still functioning, Rich? It's, like, 700 years old!" Eddie had exclaimed when he brought it out). They're close enough that their arms are pressed together; Richie's sure if he turned his head to look at Eddie he'd be able to count every single freckle spread across Eddie's oh-so-cute nose. Richie is making a very conscious effort to not turn his head and do that very thing.

Richie loves moments like this. Don't get him wrong, he loves the Losers with all his heart. He absolutely adores Bill and the confident leadership he exudes, Stan and his pessimistic humor, Ben and the seemingly never-ending information he has about everything, Mike and his kind heart, Bev and the good advice she gives. But nothing compares to this. To being with Eddie alone. It's the most peaceful he feels, even when it's filled with their normal bickering.

The song changes to something slower, something Richie didn't even know he had on the ragged device. He finds himself sneaking a glance over at Eddie. Eddie has his eyes closed and he looks blissed out, a small smile tugging at his lips. Richie sees movement in his peripheral and his eyes follow the movement. Looking down, he finds it's Eddie wiggling his toes to the beat of the song, his heels brushing against the grass at the end of his towel. Richie may be young but he's sure of one thing: he is so, so in love.

_i whispered underneath my breath  
but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

At some point, they decide it's time to go home. Richie is more reluctant than he's willing to show. He whines a little for show, throwing himself over Eddie. Eddie pushes him off as laughter bubbles out his chest. "Get off me, trashmouth, you weigh more than an Alaskan Bull Worm!"

"Sorry, it's the weight of my huge-," Eddie stops him from continuing his comment by smacking him in the stomach with the back of his hand.

They both erupt into laughter and then Richie promptly starts picking up his belongings. He even rolls Eddie's towel up for him as he's searching for his shoes. Richie stands and stretches, waiting for Eddie for finishing slipping on his socks and tie his shoes. He finds himself admiring the way Eddie does things (for probably the billionth time today). Eddie puts so much care into everything he does, even tying shoes. He takes his time, like he does with most things, making sure to do it correctly. When he finishes he looks up at Richie with a toothy grin, the moonlight washing over his face. That feeling in Richie's stomach returns; although, Richie doubts it ever left. If the sun makes him look angelic, the moonlight makes him look downright celestial. The stars should envy the way Eddie looks at night. They couldn't shine half as bright as him if they tried. Richie is so caught up in the moment he doesn't hear himself as he whispers, almost inaudible, "You look perfect." 

Eddie hears it. He feels himself flush again, like earlier, but stronger this time. Richie is staring at him, like, holy shit-it's like how Ben is always looking at Bev, or like how Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough always look at each other, or like how Richie always looks at him when he thinks Eddie doesn't notice. It's making it a little hard for Eddie to breathe normally, if he's honest. 

Neither of them say anything, instead staring at each other in silence; Richie admiring Eddie's moonlight glow, and Eddie watching Richie's slow blinks magnified by his coke bottle glasses. Eddie's watch takes that moment to go off, alerting them both it's high time they head home. They both jump at the noise. Eddie scrambles to stand up, grabbing Richie's hand when he offers it to help pull him up. "Come on, Rich, time to go home before my mom gets mad," he says. 

They don't even notice that neither of them let go of each other's hands even after they've started walking.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think in the comments! i'm not sure abt this and i'd love to know what you think.
> 
> also..i might do a part two if anyone wants one? idk!!


End file.
